


The Half-Blooded Pauper-- Wands

by typewrittentragedian96



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittentragedian96/pseuds/typewrittentragedian96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the wands that I have created in response to the need to know what each character in the Supernatural universe would have if they went to Hogwarts in their teenaged years! I wasn't expecting so much spontaneity in the creation of them, but for some reason, I went on a spree and did, like, ten of them. </p><p>Remember to read The Half-Blooded Pauper, and kudos and comments and fanart are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

*Ezekiel/Gadreel's wand


	10. Chapter 10

 


	11. Chapter 11

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

*Alastair's Wand

 


	13. Chapter 13

 


	14. Chapter 14

 


End file.
